


【EC】Wrong Into You

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: 19世纪背景。穷困潦倒的画家Charles与吊带袜模特Erik。





	【EC】Wrong Into You

       Charles是个画家，住在下城区每月只要十块的租赁公寓里。说是那是公寓，更像是一个隔间，因为墙壁薄的像纸、十步以内就能走完对角线，以及所有的住客得共用一个经常发水灾的厨房。他的口袋里常常只有两三美元，有时候会稍微多一点，一切取决于他的画有没有卖出去或者他在Logan的酒吧用买酒的方式搭讪了几个女孩。这挺讽刺的，鉴于他的妹妹Raven在河流上游学费昂贵的私立学校读书，平常出门会戴那种装饰着宝石和羽毛的帽子。

       Charles自己倒不是很在意衣柜里的衣服是不是在萨维尔街定制的，毕竟他不用去参加没完没了的舞会和应酬。其实他也算不上是潦倒，他那一双美丽的眼睛比世界上任何蓝宝石都要光彩夺目，只不过终日掩藏在灰扑扑的帽檐下而已。

       临近月底，Charles的手头越发拮据。谁让他前几天把那卖画所得的五十美元交到了在大街上遇见的那个抱着捐款箱的小男孩手里呢？这年头谁都有可能是骗子，商人、政客、信誓旦旦地宣称永远不涨租金的房东。

       不过他的运气还没差到要面临着露宿街头的地步。大学同学Emma所就职的梅西百货成衣部最近正打算推出一批男士吊带袜，需要有人来画广告宣传画，而她为Charles争取到了这个机会。Emma下班的时候顺路把吊带袜给Charles捎来了，意思是让他先有点心理准备。Charles一开始还有点害怕Emma会让他试穿一下，好在那女人还没有这么丧心病狂。

       “别大惊小怪的，Charles，这可是最新的时尚。” Emma在Charles小心翼翼地把吊带袜收回盒子里并尽最大努力缩小接触面积的时候冷哼道，罕见地大发慈悲没提Charles衣柜里永远过时的粗呢大衣和羊绒衫。她端起桌子上的热茶抿了一口，“这是Raven寄来给你的？”

       “是我母亲。” Charles瞄她一眼，“Raven根本对茶叶一窍不通。”

       Emma不可置否，“你打算什么时候回去？” 她问道。

       “回去做什么？我对管理经纪公司真的不感兴趣。” Charles给自己在沙发上找了个最舒服的位置躺下，把脚架在矮小的茶几上，整个人一副惬意的样子，“我在这就挺好的。”

       “希望下次我看到你的时候你不是在站街招揽生意。” Emma咽下那一小口甜得发腻的黄油饼干，揶揄他。Charles不为所动，仍在慢条斯理地喝他的伯爵红茶，无所谓的目光顺着杯沿投向她。

       Emma耸耸肩，站起来拎过她的鳄鱼皮手袋，“那我先回去了。明天下午三点就会安排模特过来。”

       Charles没有要送她的意思，还是一动不动，“再见，路上小心。” 他冲Emma挥手，直到那抹白色的身影消失在老旧沉重的木门之后。

       第二天快中午，Charles不情不愿地拍掉根本没什么存在意义、铃声还特别刺耳的闹钟，慢慢睁开了眼睛，小脸因为一夜沉睡后不适应亮光皱成一团。

       暖阳穿透玻璃窗渗进来，连那一层厚厚的尘垢都无法阻挡，在米黄色的被子上洒落绒绒光影。Charles胡乱套上睡袍，摸索着下楼到公共厨房烧水。隔壁房间的Moira看见他的时候笑得娇羞，殷勤地邀请他进屋一起分享刚出炉的核桃派。Charles对她这种类型的女孩不是很感兴趣，于是编了个牙疼的借口婉拒了。他抱着热水壶往回走，期间从Alex那里顺了一块三文鱼司康叼在嘴里。

       他回到自己那一方狭小的空间之后奇迹般地开始打扫卫生，把沙发毯抖一抖，画具收一收，被揉成团扔得遍地都是的草稿全部丢到废纸篓里去。一般Charles会这么做是在Raven周末过来探望的时候，或者是准备应付Sharon派来考察他生活状况的人。但他现在就是想把房间收拾整洁，没来由的，大概是不想做个太失礼的主人。

       下午，几乎是指针一指向三的时候门就被敲响了。原本在百无聊赖地翻书的Charles吓了一跳，不由得怀疑那人是不是一直在门外等待时机。他对着碎了一角的镜子梳了一把自己的头发，然后去开门。

       “日安，先生。” 来人礼貌地先开口打招呼。

       Charles愣了一瞬，才怔怔地回了一句，“日安。” 

       如果不是他的胸膛确实在因呼吸而起伏，说他是一座希腊神的雕塑Charles也会相信。凡人不应该有这么英俊的相貌的，何况那件深蓝色外套之下根本遮掩不住的身材大约也出自米开朗基罗之手。

       “我是Erik Le h nsherr，Frost小姐让我来的。” 

       “请进来吧。” Charles侧身示意，“你可以叫我Charles。”

       Erik进来之后不可避免地打量了一下四周，视线在浸了水的墙和摇摇欲坠的书架间梭巡，在扫过刻意摆放的花瓶的时候停留了半秒，最终落在了窗台旁边的画架上。

       “喝点什么？” Charles背对他，踮着脚在柜子里叮叮当当地翻找，“茶？威士忌？”

       “茶就很好。” Erik回答他，趁他不注意伸出手拨了一下那支无精打采的玫瑰。它的花瓣都变成了蔫蔫的暗红色，边缘都卷起来收拢，亟待雨露滋润。

       Charles拿出了装大吉岭茶叶的那个铁罐，庆幸水壶里还有一些热水，足够他泡一杯好茶。

       “你要先穿上那个吗？” Charles觉得再不说话气氛就太尴尬了，因为Erik坐在沙发上一言不发，十指交扣，手肘撑在膝盖上，眼睛死盯着什么东西。

             “什么？”Erik转过来看他，一头雾水。

       “呃...” Charles努力让自己听起来还算大方，“吊带袜？”

       Erik看上去完全被震惊到了，“这是你想要的吗？” 他灰绿色的眼眸明明暗暗地变化了一阵。

       “Emma没跟你说过？” Charles不去理Erik的话好像有别的什么时机不当的含义，“我们今天不是要画男士吊带袜的宣传画吗？”

       “噢，是的，是的。” Erik忙不迭地说，低头扫视了一圈，拿起桌子上的纸盒问，“是这个吗？”

       “对，” Charles没有表现出他内心的疑惑，关于Erik为什么最初那么意外，“你可以到浴室去换。”

       “好的。” Erik倒也没有扭扭捏捏，朝着Charles指的方向迈开脚步走去。

       该死，该死！Charles觉得自己快握不住画笔了。这不能怪他，谁能在看到Erik Le h nsherr穿着紧身短裤和吊带袜的时候沉住气？他没盯着Erik的腰看太久已经算是为保持礼貌与体面所尽的最大努力。

       这是为了艺术，Charles想，他是画家而Erik是模特，他完全可以让Erik摆出任何有助于展示商品的姿势。

              “你介意吗？脚踩在凳子上，上身稍微伏低一点？”Charles站在画架旁边指导Erik，手腕带动夹着笔的手指在空中转了一圈。

       “像这样？” Erik照做了，手从自己的大腿开始以一种异常缓慢的速度往下滑，停留在小腿中部，身体贴向大腿的同时饱满的臀线一览无余。

       Charles祈祷自己没有吞咽得太大声。他像被施了咒一样，走过去，“这里要抬起来一些。” 他扶着Erik的肩膀往上推，鼻腔被不属于自己的雪松须后水味道侵略。

       “好的。” Erik沙哑的声音萦绕在他耳畔，叫他的脆弱的心脏为之一振，大脑里好像有蝴蝶还是蜜蜂什么的眼花缭乱地振翅飞舞，又嗡嗡作响。

       Charles的手在Erik的肩上停留得有点太久了，但似乎没人在意。他不避开Erik偏过来看他的眼睛，手反而得寸进尺地往下缓缓摸过Erik的前胸，数清了紧实的腹肌，最后按住胯部，“绷住，别软绵绵的。” 他毛茸茸的棕发轻飘飘地擦过Erik的喉结。两个人的呼吸都有点不稳。

       “好的。” Erik低声说，听起来有点颤抖。他微微昂首，不打算抵抗Charles的入侵。

       “你能保持这个姿势一段时间吗？” Charles问，体贴得不行，“别做额外的动作。”

       “这个你大可以放心。” Erik回答他，“我是专业的，就算有蚊虫来叮咬也不会动的。”

       Charles闻言，咬住下唇，笑意一点点晕开在脸上，“真的？”

       “真的。” Erik被那样明亮的笑容晃了眼，昏头涨脑地说：“不信你可以试试。”

       要怎么试，Erik没说，于是Charles决定自由发挥。他柔软的唇贴上了Erik暴露出来的脖颈，先是伸出舌头来试探地舔舔，接着坏心眼地吮吸那块被他的唾液标记的皮肤。

       Erik只是从喉咙里挤出一声叹息，依旧维持着他良好的职业素养，除了隐忍的脸上有一丝裂痕，几乎看不出什么异样。Charles不服气，决定加码，凑过去往Erik的耳朵吹气，末了把他的耳垂含在嘴里。但Erik还是没动，至少不明显。

       Charles有点不高兴了，就好像一个插画的模特应该要回应他的挑逗并且一点就着一样。“你可真行。” 他咬牙切齿地说，天知道哪里来的怒火。

       Erik不说话，得意地扬眉。不过还没等胜利的喜悦完全浸没他，他就痛苦地倒吸了一口气，眉毛重新迅速地拧在了一起——Charles把手伸进短裤里握住了他。

       “为什么硬了？” Charles不轻不重地来回抚摸，描摹着那根的形状，“不是说好不会动的吗？”

       “因为你。” Erik一本正经地说，如果他的老二这会没硬邦邦地戳着Charles的手心的话听起来还倒像是句深情的告白。

       “噢——” Charles露出那种恍然大悟的表情，把手抽出来，“抱歉啦，Erik，我不是故意的。”

       Erik看起来更难受了。他呆呆地望着Charles，“那我们接下来要做什么？”

       什么时候他和Charles变成了“我们”？

       “接下来？” Charles拉开了和Erik之间的距离，歪着头笑得天真无邪，“当然是继续我们的工作呀。”

       “你在玩什么游戏吗？Charles？” Erik沉着脸捉住他的手，把他拉进怀里牢牢禁锢，“闯完祸就跑？你休想。” 

       下一秒Erik就吻住了Charles那像涂了一层蜜糖一样艳丽惹火的嘴唇，先是贪婪地吮吸，再把舌头伸进去勾住他的。Charles被吻得毫无招架之力，只能发出“嗯嗯”的声音，抵着Erik的手像是要推开他，又像是要攥住他的领子贴上去。

       Charles的味道尝起来像清甜的樱桃酒，Erik像个偷饮窖藏的青少年一样醉得头晕目眩。他一刻也不想多等，狂乱地掀起Charles的衣服下摆，伸手进去爱抚他的胸膛，揉揉捻捻，把那一片都变成暧昧的淡粉色，激起一阵压抑的叹息。

       Charles在Erik的揉捻下颤抖得像被瑟瑟秋叶，手慌不择路按回他的分身上，“想吸你。” 如果他Charles Xavier尚存一丝理智，绝不会说出这样毫无羞耻之心的话。

       “不准！” Erik含着Charles的嘴唇说，把对方的抱怨吞入腹中，趁舌头还没被报复性地咬断的时候退出来，“坏孩子没有奖励。” 他宣布道，粗暴地解掉了Charles的裤子，跪下去，先是用鼻尖蹭了蹭，然后用牙齿把内裤脱掉。

       Charles“哦”了一声，半是惊喜半是赞叹。“很熟练哦。” 他希望沉着的语气能让自己听起来没有任何幽怨的意思。

       “对你就无师自通了。” Erik抬起头来看他，笑得下流至极。这句话中大概还藏着什么命中注定的意思，不过没人有空去理会了。

       Charles难为情地闭上眼睛，在黑暗中更清晰地感觉Erik温热的口腔把他全勃的阴茎包裹住，又用舌头灵活地舔过，气息丝丝缕缕地喷洒在他的鼠蹊，像电流一样传遍每一个神经末梢。

       Charles想抓住Erik好让自己站稳点，但手偏偏又使不上力气，只能虚扶着他的头。

       “我快...快到了...” Charles呜咽着，在Erik的嘴里小幅度地抽插。Erik没理他，根本不舍得把嘴里的东西吐出来，反而变本加厉地深喉吞进。他浓重的鼻音在阴茎被Erik猛地一吸之后变得尖锐，“Erik——” 

       几乎是Erik一退开Charles就射了，大腿内侧和小腹都一塌糊涂。Erik的嘴角也沾到了一些，Charles就这么看着他伸出舌头来舔掉，浑身上下每一个细胞都被点燃，所以被推倒在沙发上的时候自觉把腿分得很开。

       Erik满意地赏赐给他一个吻，把黏糊糊的精液抹在他的穴口，揉弄了几下，然后把手指戳进去搅动。Charles乖巧地把自己的双腿都曲起来抱在胸前，被按到前列腺的时候呼吸顿然急促，“就是那里…Erik…嗯……要你进来……”

       “别急，你会受伤的。” Erik也硬得发疼，但还是耐心地给Charles扩张，直到那甬道变得又湿又软，才哆嗦着把半挂着的裤子扯下来。

       他才刚挤进头部Charles就开始哭哭啼啼了，“你太大了……不行的！” 他缩着身子往后退，想要逃跑。

       “放松，放松Charles。” Erik按住他的小腹，一边温言软语哄他一边不要脸地推进，单手揽住他往自己的腰上钉。

       整根没入的时候Charles深刻感觉到了被贯穿、被充满，那是煎熬与愉悦并存的。两个人都因这种完美契合而重重地喘息。等到Charles终于能适应的时候，他好像忘记了上一秒自己还小声地哽咽着说不要，这会正双腿夹着Erik的腰不满足地乱扭，“动一动！”

       Erik没理他，俯下身玩弄他胸前那一点，湿漉漉的舌面覆上去又舔又吮，还故意发出煽情的啧啧声，把那里弄的水光淋漓的。Charles恨得牙痒，一口咬在他的肩膀上，“中看不中用，你到底行不行？”

       Erik知道这是激将法，但依然自愿落入圈套。“等会别求我停下。” Erik把Charles的双腿架在肩膀上，快速地挺动力量惊人的腰部，发了狠地操他，用那种全部拔出来再插进去的方式，不顾一切要进到最深。

       Charles意乱情迷中完全忘我，受过良好家教的他此时此刻只能说出“给我”、“再重点”、“快死了”之类乱七八糟的胡话。

       两个人的动静都很大，Charles在疯狂地哭喊着要Erik的阴茎而Erik的喘气声像是在百米冲刺的最后一程。

       Charles的腿都被Erik掰成了一字，白皙柔嫩的臀瓣在无数次的猛烈撞击下又痛又痒，反而刺激着他的大脑，控制他的语言无意识地索求更多。

       这时候，门再次被敲响了。

       Charles被吓到浑身一激灵，下意识收紧了后穴，Erik被他夹得差点缴械，嗷嗷直叫。Charles捂着眼睛偷笑，然后马上被Erik的突袭顶到呛出哭腔。

       Erik好不容易稳住呼吸后一巴掌拍在Charles的屁股上，露出那种可怕的鲨鱼牙命令他：“叫大声点！”

       Charles乐于从命，像水蛇把Erik缠得更紧，柔韧度惊人的腰肢都悬空，完全被Erik的大手掌控。他像濒死的天鹅一样后仰，美丽又脆弱，“Erik，就是这样，给我，灌满我——”

       Erik的理智全部灰飞烟灭了，Charles的话像魔咒一样，让他的阴茎在Charles的体内又涨大了一圈。他沦落为一个遵循原始本能的动物，眼眶通红地拼命抽送，妄想让两个人就这么永远地嵌在一起。

       敲门声越来越微弱，直到被肉体碰撞的淫靡水声和甜蜜的呻吟淹没。也许是那人终于识趣不打算打扰这室内的热火朝天，又或者是两个人都兴奋到全身的血液都涌向了阴茎而造成了听觉器官的衰退。

       “还有别的男人，嗯？” Erik恶意地掐了一把Charles腰上的软肉，动作不停。

       “我没有！” Charles抽抽噎噎的，还搂着Erik的脖子努力地主动一下又一下碾着他的下身。

       Erik吻Charles的脸颊，一路向下到达洒落点点雀斑的圆润肩头，“你会乖吗？” 他在Charles耳边低低地笑。

       “我会！”

       Charles的话大概算是某种誓言，之后两个人就都同时到了高潮。Erik真的如Charles所愿把精液射在了他的里面，而礼尚往来，他也毁掉了Erik的紫色衬衫。而这说不准是不是预谋已久的。

       长期窝在公寓里画画、缺少基本运动量的Charles事后腿酸得都站不起来，最后还是Erik抱他去浴室清理的。他被放在窄窄的浴缸里的时候累到眼皮直打架，面对Erik的乱摸乱戳也只是象征性地反抗了一下。两人最后躺到了床上去，Charles趴在Erik的身上听他的心跳。

       “不画了？” Erik问，手还在Charles的背上流连，不怀好意地从尾椎摸到蝴蝶骨，好像这是什么圈占领地的仪式似的。

       “你还好意思说！” Charles马上支起脑袋来瞪回去，不料本来就名存实亡的恼意却随着Erik睫毛上扬的弧度拐了个弯彻底叛变了沉甸甸的爱。于是他忍不住又咬了一口Erik的下巴，“你是哪个 经纪 公司的，我要写信投诉你！” 他那恶狠狠的语气和此时正在四处游走的手真的挺矛盾的。

       “Xavier公司，仅供参考。” Erik拍掉Charles的手，阻止这个贪得无厌的家伙把手再探到他的裤子里。

       Charles发出像猫一样的咕噜声，“我都不知道他们还跟成衣部签合约。” 

       “他们是没有。” Erik说，“Emma告诉我来试穿Hank McCoy设计的西装，结果你让我穿吊带袜。” 他意有所指地拈起被丢在床头的黑色织物在Charles面前晃了晃。

       “那大概是她搞错了，西彻斯特最顶尖的服装设计师可不会住在这种地方。”Charles有点敬畏那玩意，往Erik的臂弯里躲。

       Erik顺势翻了个身过去搂住他，着迷地低垂着眉眼，“不管怎么说，我想我是搞砸了。Angel大概会杀了我。”

       “Angel是谁？” Charles突然警觉。

       “我的经纪人，关系很一般。” Erik连忙解释，“她费尽心思才从Jean手里抢来了这个机会，McCoy一般都跟Summers那家伙合作的。”

       “噢。” Charles做出恍然大悟的表情，“我保证你不会有事的。” 他自信满满地对Erik说，就差没豪气地碰拳。

       Erik无暇深究这句话的意思，因为他蹭着Charles大腿内侧的那个器官又有了抬头的迹象。他们这回换了后入式，把那张弱不经风的小床摇得快散架。Erik在Charles的光裸的背上留下了一连串吻痕，他管那些叫“那不勒斯遗落的珍珠”，Charles翻了个白眼，骑到他身上再来了一轮。

       他们直到晚上才出门觅食，在门口碰上了从厨房洗完碗碟回来的Moira。这位一向表现得温柔娴静的邻居看他们的眼神惊恐万分，Charles绝望地想起了那堵根本不隔音的墙，床板大概都已经与之碰撞演奏出了轰轰烈烈的命运交响曲——难登大雅之堂的那种淫荡版本。

       他不能再待在这个地方了。正好，他也交不出房租了。

       “嘿Erik，想试试一张结实点的大床吗？”


End file.
